


幻影

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, 畏怖の双子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: "那人喊了他的名字。伯恩哈德，在月光之下，戰鬥結束之前，像囈語般喊了他的名字。"當年深陷UL沼的舊產物，也是當初第一篇UL文。是兩人在幻影城再相遇的故事，弟視角。清水/虐注意。





	幻影

  
  
  
　　他見到伯恩哈德時，已經是來到這個世界很久以後的事了。  
  
　　也許是數月，也許是數年，也許經過了一整個世紀。弗雷特里西不知道這段時間到底有多長，因為在這個以亡者之名運行的國度裡，用來判別常理的方式似乎不再具有意義。  
  
　　而他失憶了。這是很顯然的。來到這個世界後，無論是旅途中遇到的敵人或同伴，通常都有一個共同點，那便是失去生前的記憶。他與三兩位志同道合的人決定把記憶奪回來，不管是落在哪裡。他們跟隨一位非人的人偶在這充滿死亡氣息的世界遊蕩，穿越陰暗森林、綿延草原、無數山脈與廢棄村莊，幾乎是漫無目的的前進著。  
  
　　曾經，弗雷特里西以為自己再也想不起來什麼。活著也好，死亡也罷，只要沒有想起任何東西，就不用去背負那段注定沉重的過往。他努力地用輕鬆話語掩飾失落、避免任何無意義的追逐與傷痛，因為只要這樣持續下去，在這個世界待上另一輩子也不是壞事。同行的夥伴們沒有人能理解他，他們都急切地想要尋回什麼，不管是一小片畫面、一段聲音或是單純一種預感也好，重獲新生的希望撐起了世界，讓他們在這充斥魔物的地方擁有繼續存活的力量。  
  
　　弗雷特里西是真的曾以為自己能滿足於現狀。縱使過往再精彩，死了之後也沒有什麼好眷戀了。他不覺得自己是一個活著時會擁有妻小或至交的人，那麼，也就沒有任何東西會比死亡更重要了。  
  
　　但，那可是伯恩哈德啊。早在很久很久以前，甚至還未死亡、還未出生過時，就注定要印在他腦海裡的名字。自從落入這個地方後如此漫長的時間裡，心中從未閃現過任何畫面的弗雷特里西，還以為自己早已停止運作的腦海不可能再被任何東西觸動了，然而當他在幻影城中看見那人出現於堡壘深處時，一瞬間，有什麼東西變了。  
  
　　他該想起來的。他應該要想起來的。只要再快一點、再警覺一點，或許就能立刻想起來了。那個遠比任何至交都重要的人，那個曾經為他遮蔽所有風雨的人、是他生命支柱的人，他的名字。  
  
　　然而當時弗雷特里西卻沒有努力去嘗試。他只是執行一如既往的工作，支援夥伴並且聽從命令，最後結束了不算輕鬆的戰鬥。一直到隊伍繼續前進，距離方才對峙的地方已經有很長一段距離後，那些久遠又斑駁的畫面才倏然閃進意識中。  
  
　　連隊，渦，消失，家，飛船。  
  
　　伯恩哈德。  
  
　　伯恩哈德。  
  
　　他的兄長。  
  
　　那瞬間，弗雷特里西想必是大聲嘶喊了出來、在那深夜月光照耀的紅毯長廊上，像隻將死的野獸般哀號。一路同行的兩個伙伴與人偶從前方匆忙跑回來，蹲在他身側，表情滿是不解，然而跪在地上的弗雷特里西卻再也沒辦法回應任何話語。當他們離開那鮮血四濺之處時，便注定了未來所有動向。  
  
　　那人喊了他的名字。伯恩哈德，在月光之下，戰鬥結束之前，像囈語般喊了他的名字。  
  
　　而他手刃了那人、伯恩哈德。在月光之下，一切都還朦朧之時，親手了結了自己的兄長。  
  
　　那一刻，當弗雷特里西意識到這點時，所有過往建立的基礎都連同腰際所繫著的長刀、那些仍未乾沽的鮮血一同逝去於這充滿幻影的堡壘內。他還記得戰鬥中的每個細節，每次揮砍，以及每道鮮血流下來的畫面，這當中卻沒有一幕能像伯恩哈德將死之際的模樣如此鮮明，像他最後一次吐出的名字般清晰。  
  
　　那夜是新月之夜，一如伯恩哈德手中所握的長劍之名。而後，再也沒有了，弗雷特里西再也沒有想起過任何過往，因為與之關聯的事物早已逝去，而這令人發狂的記憶卻將成為他在這亡者國度中所能記得的唯一事物。  
  
　　在這裡，真正的沒有任何東西能追尋了。  
  
　　fin.  
  
  
  



End file.
